<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes to Ashes by Zewu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023341">Ashes to Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zewu/pseuds/Zewu'>Zewu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zewu/pseuds/Zewu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>借用许多原作梗，算是用原材料做了一次故意的误解。我想试着以一种错误的方式重新打开这个故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 听见 / 听不见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-left">金秋十月，奥村英二孤身飞往纽约。伊部先生介绍了摄影学院一位有名的老师给他，让他随课学习。英二知道，其实是借机让他离开日本，这座承载他全部过去的岛屿。</p><p class="ql-align-left">课上，老师有时会讲述起照片背后的故事，或是战地炮火下的妻女，或是极光下平和静谧的村庄。而这些故事都以第三人称讲述，没有摄影者在其中活动。难道摄影就只能旁观，只负责记录但无法参与吗？</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二倒也没有想得多么认真，他还不确定将来走不走摄影的路，自从受伤的意外掐断了运动员生涯后，他一直怀疑自己是否资格拥有第二个梦想。不过，一到纽约，似乎一切都能被包容了，这个千万人所在的世界之都，他的烦愁早已被路上往来的人撞得松松散散。</p><p class="ql-align-left">休息日，英二带着特产拜访了伊部先生的朋友警察查理，查理是个橘黄色头发的中年大叔，看上去非常正派。伊部先生也是让自己在纽约有个照应吧，英二想。</p><p class="ql-align-left">如有闲暇，他就拎上相机在城中随意穿梭。午后坐在图书馆广场上吃热狗的时候，看见身边一对游客也举着相机，交换对照片的看法，那一刻他切实感到一种自由。与撑杆跳飞跃最高点时那种凝固般的自由不同，纽约的自由是流动在人群中却不被看见的自由。尽管带着点异乡人的寂寞。</p><p class="ql-align-left">那天他走得有些累，就随便进到一家僻静的餐馆休息。似乎是中国餐馆，只有三两人也都是黑头发。他坐在门侧靠窗的位置浏览照片，看着看着就小声叹了口气：全都普通得不对，无论是街景还是植物，都看不见一星火花。伊部先生说他有摄影天赋，果然只是安慰之辞吧？</p><p class="ql-align-left">突然，英二感觉到左边窗外闪过一道金色身影，恍惚一眨眼，回过神就发现正前方多了个高瘦的少年。他紧挨着门边的大橱柜，身形藏在衣架后面，暗角中只见他一头冷金长发，一双碧绿眼目，正紧紧盯着自己，左手食指贴在嘴唇上，右手作了个枪的手势比给他看。</p><p class="ql-align-left">此时一声猛响，门被踹开，一个臂膀绣满刺青的粗大男人站在门口扫视了一圈，撞上了英二的视线，便吼问：「刚才有没有人进来？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二看见那人手上的枪，吓得连连摇头，直接祭出了母语：「いいえ。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">对方看了看他，便跟上前面几个混混，摔门走了。还没喘回一口气，那少年又压上前一步发问：「日本人？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">他终于把脸从黑暗中端出来了。英二终于看清他的五官，这下子完全愣住。那是一副美艳到不幸的容貌，英二几乎可以闻到他眉目间那股刺鼻的凶相：这人必定已用美貌蚕食过不少人了，其中首要的或许就是他自己。他的金发掩在白皙的皮肤上，如破晓的霞光一样耀目，而他的碧眼则是两颗晨星高悬。</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年神情冷峻，见英二毫无反应，又添迷惑猜疑，把他浑身上下连同桌上的相机打量了几圈，没作纠缠，三两步溜进后厨离开了。</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二一整天都惊魂未定。他拍了拍脸颊，告诉自己：你所在的地方是美利坚！持枪自由的美利坚！</p><p class="ql-align-left">日已西斜了，他行至公寓附近，正准备回去把自己安放好，却又撞见那个金发少年。少年的着装和刚才的不一样了，他右耳镶了一颗透绿的翡翠珍珠，流着饱满柔润的光泽，像他的眼睛，更像他的眼泪，一，二，三，三颗翡翠连成星座，落在他苍白的皮肤上。而与之相反地，他的白短衫和腰间系挂的深色外套则像是廉价得像是直接从工厂偷来的残次品。少年手上提着一罐冒冷的可乐，背靠墙壁，姿态随意，好像在等着谁，又仿佛全无期盼。现在他也看见他了，正一步一步朝此处逼近。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「又见到你了，日本人。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">他语气带笑，眉目仍然耸立着。英二一时分不清，这种强烈的压迫感是出于他侵略性的美貌，还是出于他太过自由的体态。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「你没事了吧。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年的目光锐利起来，「你认识我？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二摇摇头。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「那你这副表情算什么意思？刚才在餐馆里也是，一副要流泪的样子，令人不快。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「是这样吗？真对不起，我不知道自己露出了那种表情。」英二不自觉地向他欠了欠身，心里依然盘踞着一种异样的感觉。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「好了，用不着鞠躬吧。」少年继续发问，「你来这里做什么？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「回家。」英二指了指他身后的大厦。</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年眯起眼睛，「你住这里？我怎么没见过你。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「我刚来纽约，这是我老师的房子……」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「果然是还在读书的小鬼啊。不过，住在老师的房子里……你的老师是女先生吗？还是男的？」他的笑很坏，是故意的；他的坏笑很漂亮，一定也是故意的。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「不是的！我是大学生，房子是老师低价租给我的，我跟他学摄影。」英二忍不住大声反驳。</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年看了看他胸前的相机，撇嘴道：「大学生，真的吗？你看上去也就十五六岁吧。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「我十九了！长这么年轻真是抱歉啊！」英二皱起了眉头，他还真是被这人耍得团团转，见对方一副轻佻模样，他决定反客为主，「你呢？你来这里做什么？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「离家出走。」少年自述历史：十七岁，原本也住在这幢大厦的某个公寓里，脾气不好闹了很多事，与家人断绝了关系。因为惹上了附近的暴力团，所以才有了中餐馆的一幕。</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年媚笑，「你救了我一命呢，哥哥，你想我怎么报答你？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二招架不住别人撩拨，何况还是这样攻击性的美貌，他讪笑笑，「不用不用，我什么也没做啊。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年不理，把右耳上的翡翠珍珠取下来要给他。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「我不能收，它看上去很贵重。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">他语调轻快：「嗯，的确是贵重到不能拿去拍卖的那类东西。但没关系，就算没了还会有人继续送我的。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「是礼物？这样给我送礼物的人不会不高兴吗？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">他笑带讽意，「送出去不求回报的才叫礼物。它不过是个玩具而已。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">然而这个固执的日本人还是不肯接受，少年挑了挑眉，干脆作罢，把翡翠珍珠收进牛仔裤口袋里。</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二转了话题，「你说你原先也住在这里，那么，你是回家来了？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「不，只是在附近买点喝的。」他举起手中的可乐，罐壁上涔涔的小露珠在他食指尖凝聚成水滴，沿着罐壁往下滑落，而他的眼睛一直锁住英二不放。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「上去看看也没什么关系吧？说不定他们也很想你。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「你还真是个讨厌的好人啊。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「我多管闲事了吗？对不起。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年朝地上随便踢了两下，「日本人都这么喜欢道歉吗？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「这个……」英二挠挠头，不知如何回答。</p><p class="ql-align-left">金晖如酿，他们站在大厦偏门的墙边，或许会被误解为是两个刚放学的高中生，不过一个是逃了课的混小子，一个是被为难的转校生。北美大陆的干燥秋季，风吹得人有些痒，像有人在耳边低语。</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二忽然回头张望，刚才他好像听到一句远处的叫声。只有一声，微弱得仿佛幻听，又确切得如同密音。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「你听见什么了吗？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「风。」无人经过，的确没有别的声音，除非这个日本人在故弄玄虚。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「不对……你等我一下。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二凭直觉的指引走，少年也跟了上去，两人前后脚一直到大楼后面的垃圾桶跟前，低下头悄悄往里看，在空水瓶和包装纸之间，卧着一只幼猫。少年不禁诧异，「日本的摄影师连耳朵也这么好。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二不好意思地笑了：「他们说我头上有隐形天线，有时可以接收到别人接收不到的信号。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">猫的眼睛完全糊住了，一身金白相间的毛色蹭得脏黑，后肢似乎有些血迹。它看到英二像看到活着的希望，又绵绵叫唤了几声，算是为刚才的幻听作了证明。英二像自言自语道：「好险啊，要是晚一点有人朝里头扔了重物它就小命不保了。」他小心把它从垃圾桶里捧了出来，检查它的情况：太瘦小了，呼吸虚弱，但还算平稳，后肢的伤口也不深。小猫有些惊恐，利爪抓挠着英二的手掌，疼得他忍不住嘶了一声。</p><p class="ql-align-left">少年见状脱下系在腰间的外套，示意把猫放进来。英二说着谢谢，想不到他有如此贴心的一面，刚想打散一些对他的怪异感觉，低头却看见他牛仔裤里藏着什么东西，那个形状……</p><p class="ql-align-left">是枪。</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二的心里瞬间冒出一万种猜想，但随后莫名地消除了警备，少年看上去并没有害人之心，还主动施以援手。他打算先把这些疑点放到一边，向少年打听了医院的位置。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「你打算养它？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「不知道，但至少要先救它。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「救了它之后如果不养，比不救更糟。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">英二神情戚戚。少年算是明白了，这人就是个无法见死不救的，他无法无视任何哪怕是最微小的灾难，他认为自己对眼前的一切坏事都负有责任。世界上原来还留有这种人。应该说他认真还是天真？</p><p class="ql-align-left">「自找麻烦的家伙。算了，你叫什么名字？」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「奥村英二。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">「英二。」他咀嚼着，「我是Aslan。」</p><p class="ql-align-left">Aslan，听上去非常明亮。</p><p class="ql-align-left">「我想再见到你，Aslan。」英二想到所谓救命之恩，突然手忙脚乱起来，习惯性地想去挠后脑勺，但怀里抱着猫咪抽不出手，只好浑身不自在地解释道，「这不是索求，只是我个人的愿望而已……」</p><p class="ql-align-left">Aslan望向那双乌黑的眼，从里面闪动的光辉中洞视到一颗心。英二绀青运动衫的衣袖上沾着猫咪的血，猩红色的一团，却毫不可怖。他忽然觉得胃里很暖。</p><p class="ql-align-left">他笑了，然后整个秋天都温柔了起来。这一天只有这一笑是确切无疑的。夕阳就在他的笑容里打了个旋儿，把他的金发镀上更加灿烂的光泽，他擎着笑意微微低下头，转过身去三步两步走远，消失在远处的街角。</p><p class="ql-align-left">Aslan没有说再见，但英二知道他还会再来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 神在 / 神無</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">猫咪除了眼睛之外没有大毛病，那个医生说，每天滴眼吃药，定点喂食，剩下来只要祈祷就好。英二问用英语祈祷时应该说什么，医生笑着说，放心，上帝也听得懂日语的。英二又问养不了的话怎么办。医生说，可以送收容所，他们会找人认养，如果无人认养也会安乐死的。英二神色一紧，对面的白大褂却笑得抖动起来，「它长得不赖，很快就会有人被它征服的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan听英二说到这里，也冷笑着抖了抖肩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan是某个夜晚自己寻上门来的。他看见英二阳台上的那件外套了，飘了一个星期，在十九层的高楼上日夜舞风，像偷情的信号。他的穿着比初见时乖了不少，白衬衣，扎小辫，看上去很疲惫，但仍然一副生人熟人皆勿近的气势。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">公寓显然很久不住人了，灰墙，棕褐木板地，摆设装饰俱无，桌上叠着几册摄影集，皮沙发上耷拉着一件外套，一个白色水杯孤零零地站在厨台上，全是单样的东西，没有依傍和呼应。然而英二的脸上仍是暖融融的，他的黑发微微蜷曲，像是被自己的笑容软化的。他保留着日本人席地的习惯，铺了几块大毛毯，两人一起坐在阳台边。那里就是纽约夜幕的入口，明一阵暗一阵的城市灯光，时而拂面的呼吸般的风，都从阳台门往里慢慢透进来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「所以，你打算怎么办？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我不知道能在纽约停留多久，也许下个月就离开。我在这里没什么朋友……或许你能帮我问问谁愿意养它？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan挑了挑眉，「我身边的人……你不会放心把它交给他们的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「为什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「他们自己就是野猫。一只野猫不会无故照顾另一只来历不明的野猫。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「那你呢？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我更不行。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你不喜欢猫？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「也不是。我不能喜欢太弱小的东西，它们很容易因此受伤，或者死亡，我的喜欢对任何一方都是灾难。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二不确定那个「can't」究竟是哪种意思。Aslan说得有些隐晦，但并不轻飘，这件事似乎没有多少商量的余地。他抱起脚边的猫咪，刮了刮它的鼻头，说：「怎么办，实在不行我只能带你回日本了，你会喜欢日本吗？Jade……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你叫它什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan抢问道。英二说Jade，因为它的眼睛像翡翠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我的中间名也是Jade，母亲给我取的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「真的吗？实在太巧了。」英二两只眼睛睁得好大，「把你的名字拿来给猫，你会不会不高兴？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「猫是你捡的，取什么名字都随便你。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二又问：「Aslan也是你母亲取的吗？是不是有什么含义？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他枕着交叠的手掌躺了下来，「好像是希伯来文中的祈祷词，黎明的意思。因为我是黎明出生的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「很像你呢。」英二说，「日本名字中的黎明叫a-ki-ra，读音有些相似，我第一次听说你的名字就想到了这个字，好像发着光一样。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「a-ki-ra。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan轻轻地念。被重复的读音。光在他口唇中闪现了一下，然后马上被夜色吞没。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「はい！」英二答应着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「这是『是』的意思，对吧？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二点点头，「不过，这个读音也有『尘埃、灰烬』的意思。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan突然沉默了。英二回过头看见他在看自己，问怎么了。Aslan没有回答。此时的寂静中既没有刀和枪，也没有男人的手茧和舌头，有的只是无处不在的尘埃和燃烧殆尽的灰烬而已，以及这个黑发男孩的松弛而殷热的等待，等待他的回答。夜晚在寂静中逐渐膨胀，但这颗贴着地板的心脏好像在向内紧缩。「はい」，好像一次呼气，一呼出去，尘埃和灰烬就都飞散消失。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「Aslan？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你是从天堂来的吧，否则，就是地狱的使者。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他们共度了一些夜晚。每次来Aslan的衣服都不一样，戴毡帽，或戴墨镜，有时像私立高中的学生，有时像街角的披萨外送员。如果把他的脸遮起来，他可以是纽约城中任何一种人，但只要进了英二门，他就只有一个名字：Aslan。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二把Aslan念作アスラン，日本人的口音，听起来比英语饱满，尾音也更稳重些，以前没有人这样读过他的名字。他们口中的Aslan好轻快，像在科德角草原的清晨，打开家门被远处地平线的朝阳照亮，Aslan，一瞬间的刺目，带着痛觉的。英二的アスラン更像一个醉醺醺的黄昏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二叫Jade的时候，他也会不自觉留心听下面的话，尽管那可能是不要爬那么高到我怀里来吧。Jade恢复得很好，在公寓里四处乱跑，身量不大，却十分机灵。Jade的绿眼睛比他的更大，仔细看的话，颜色更浅一些。它喜欢冲着英二喵喵地叫，但从来不接近Aslan，Aslan也不去招惹它。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan翻看英二的相机，里面许多是城市或风景摄影，他说不太好意思拍人像，自己技术不够熟练，怕耽误别人时间。而且自己就不怎么擅长被追着拍照，能够体会那种被凝视的不适感，他说相机像放大了的机械眼，有时候也可作为武器。所以除非确认对方不会因此产生不适，他不会拿着相机对准谁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan听到这里，淡淡地说了一句：「你可以拍我。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二喜出望外：「真的吗！你愿意让我拍？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「嗯。虽然不懂拍摄，但有过被拍摄的经验，你有什么要求就提出来吧，姿势什么的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我不擅长指导别人摆拍啦。只要能让我捕捉到一些瞬间，我就很满足了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">过后回顾成果时，英二经常产生一种错觉：无论Aslan身处什么位置，摆什么姿势，他都是一副无法安于当下环境的样子。比如他坐在沙发上，但目光落在远处的某个地方。或者站在阳台时，一定有一只脚尖朝着屋子里面，好像随时准备离开。英二为此感到迷惑，是错觉吗，不，初见时也有这种感觉，Aslan似乎随时随地可以造反。可是平时与他相处并没有察觉到，难道是因为自己无意间总在捕捉他这份叛逆？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">一次Aslan在这里过了一夜，晨起时英二发现他坐在阳台上边，金发和黎明相映特别美丽，他便取了相机拍了一张。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan调侃他：「一早起来就拍照么，真敬业呀，奥村先生。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「照片印出来之后要给你留一份么，这位客人？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「要最好的那张。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">吃早饭的时候闲聊，问到英二除了摄影还喜欢什么。英二便把自己曾是撑杆跳运动员但后来膝盖受伤的事告诉了他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「怪不得你虽然看上去文文弱弱的，但身体意外地很结实。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你在小看谁啊！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan不在意地一笑，「有照片么？撑杆跳的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「有是有，不过在伊部先生那里。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「受伤对你打击很大吗？」连照片也没有自己保存。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二缓缓垂下头去，「毕竟坚持了那么久，忽然不能跳了，总会不甘心的……受伤之后，我回到原来的世界，但同学们有自己的大学生活要过，那边运动员们也需要练习、准备比赛。于是，伊部先生便鼓励我来美国。现在每天白天去学摄影，回来在楼下的超市和主妇们学着挑水果蔬菜，他们得知我一个人来美国很惊奇，不过确实啦，换作半年前的我，也绝对想不到自己今天会在纽约，这样和你坐着吃早饭。」他讲到这里开朗地笑起来，「生活的确非常容易失控呢，不过我想我在努力找到方向盘。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan又问：「不过，为什么是撑杆跳？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「欸，最开始其实是田径部的老师说你去跳跳看吧，当时也就跳了两米而已，但是我从此就忘不了在空中的感觉。杆子横亘在天空上，我要做的就是跳起来越过它，在到达最高点的那一秒钟，身体轻得没有重量似的，」英二说着，眼睛里像有一只蜡烛被点燃，一下子亮了起来，「就像飞起来一样。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan品味着话里那点微小的甜分，转头看向外面的天空，悠悠道：</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「真想看看啊，你飞起来的样子。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">有一晚英二做了和食，让Aslan尝味道，开片竹䇲鱼，凉拌菠菜，纳豆米饭和味增汤。Aslan舀了一勺纳豆到嘴里，眼睛眉毛都拧在一块儿了，抬头看英二一脸满足的样子，他想这辈子是无法理解日本人的味蕾了。为什么你们喜欢臭的东西？英二听了哈哈大笑，「对健康有好处哦，你还在长身体，再吃点鱼。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二见Aslan吃完鱼仍是一副霜打了的苦瓜脸，便从橱柜里拿出了一袋东西给他。那似乎是丸子形状的和点心，红白各一个，颜色朴素得像在雾里似的，看上去很有弹性。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「这是我们老家的特产，尝尝看。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan撕开包装，咬了那个粉红色的，表情立刻转晴了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「是好吃的吧。它叫『神在餅』，是神明在这里的意思。日本古代的传说，每年十月，神明们都会去我们出云（i-zu-mo）的城镇集会，所以其他地方的十月又被称作『神無月』，因为神明都去开会不在本地了。而出云地方的十月则叫『神有月』，神社会举办祭祀礼，『神在餅』就是那时候吃的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「欸——你来自神的故乡啊。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「这么说也没错。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「『gi-zu-mo』是怎样的地方？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「不是gi-zu-mo啦，是i-zu-mo。」英二纠正道，「经常下雨，不过也因此不会太冷或太热。最有名的要数出云大社了吧，很多女孩子过去求良缘。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan嘴角轻挑，「你也去过？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「去过啊。」英二面颊染红，「你别误会！我是去求平安的！有时候去别县参加比赛前，也会去参拜。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan看到了他想看到的反应，得意地笑笑，接着又给出一个难题：「但是，神灵都到出云去了，其他地方一整个月都没有神灵护佑了吧，如果出了什么事也是叫天不应叫地不灵啰。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你是觉得不公平吗？没关系！你有我这个出云人朋友，我会为你向神明祈祷的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">这个回答倒是出乎他提问者的意料了，「祈祷……我曾经听过一个关于魔鬼的祈祷的故事，你知道吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二摇摇头，Aslan便开始讲述。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">说一个渔村男子有一天打鱼回到家里，发现家里遭遇了凶杀，妻子被人奸杀，孩子也被乱刀砍死了，他非常痛苦，到一座神庙去祷告，他想告诉神灵他无法忍受接下来的生活了，他要去自杀，请神灵原谅自己。此时有一个低沉的声音回答他：你不必去死，明天我会让你的孩子回到你的房中。男人不敢相信，他问那他的妻子呢？对面说，你的妻子已经去了天堂，等你把你的孩子养大，自然死亡之后，你们会在天堂重逢。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">第二天男人在家中醒来，发现孩子果然完好无损地躺在他的床上。他欣喜若狂，决定听从神庙中神灵的旨意，带着孩子继续生活下去。可是渐渐地，男子发现，回来的这个孩子和以前有一些不太一样，经常一个人自言自语，夜里不睡觉跑到外面去。有一晚他跟踪出去，想看看孩子到底去了哪里。结果他去到一个神庙，这座神庙和他想要自杀前去到的那个神庙一模一样，可他刚刚走的道路明明是完全不同的。他躲在椅子后面，远远听见孩子对着空旷的殿堂说：他生性善良，行事规矩，你为何不救，为何使他遭遇灾祸，如果不是我的谎言，他必已自杀下到地狱中。此时一个长着翅膀的天使出现了，天使回答说：他在呼求时，走进了谁的殿堂；众使者中，只有你答应了他。他不是我国的民。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">男子感到疑惑。第二天，他重新回到最初那个殿堂，才发现自己当时走错了路，那个殿堂里居住的是魔鬼，而非神灵。而那个回来的孩子，就是魔鬼假扮的。男子非常震惊，以往的痛苦加倍地回到他身上。他一个人来到神灵的殿堂中，向天使询问自己的妻子和孩子的下落，天使却说如果你们诚心信奉，言善行善，死后都会在天堂重逢的。男子仍然悲戚，他担心妻儿下到地狱中，自己无法相伴。天使叹了一口气，说：你先去把家中那个恶魔假扮的孩子杀死，否则你无法入我国门，更无法与你所爱之人重逢。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">男子回到家中，看到孩子纯真的笑容，却无法下这个决心。魔鬼虽然说谎，却是出于好意；孩子虽然是假的，却相似到可以乱真的地步。魔鬼没有对不起自己的地方，如果为了自己的愿望杀掉魔鬼，不就辜负魔鬼难得的恻隐之心吗？如果他唯一善待的人也背叛他，那么还有谁能净化他呢？而且，万一魔鬼因为自己的背叛发怒，会不会去伤害其他人？经过诸多考量，男子最终没有杀掉魔鬼，他放弃了与妻儿重逢的愿望，只向神灵祈求保佑他所爱之人的灵魂。回到家中，他假装什么都不知道，继续照顾化身为孩子的魔鬼。而魔鬼也因为被日夜悉心的照顾而越发珍视男子。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">许多年过去，孩子长成大人了，男子因为长年的心疾死了，他的灵魂去了地狱，受烈火燃烧。魔鬼变回原样，去殿堂质问众天使，天使说：他生前侍奉的是你，他对魔鬼抱有不应该的同情，所以他无法进入天堂。而且你难道不知道究竟那个奸他妻杀他儿的人是谁吗？曾经有另一个拿着金刀的人来问你，邻村侵犯我村，应不应该报复他们，当时你是如何回答的？魔鬼想起来了，当时他说：人若伤你，你不可以仁慈，否则他只会得寸进尺。天使说：那人便凭借这话，找了人屠了村，就是那个男子的村子，而他本人是因为外出打渔才免于一死。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">魔鬼非常痛苦。他对天使说：你们不过是想借他之手让我入地狱服刑，我可以告诉你，他成功了，我愿意入地狱，但你们必须把他的灵魂从烈火中拯救出来。天使说：好，但是他仍然无法进入天堂，他要重复他在人间的一生，他将要一次又一次经历妻儿之死，经历欺骗，经历情感的煎熬，他必须无数次反复地品味他生前的所有痛苦，直到他做出正确的选择——杀死那个作为幻影的你，他才可以进入我们的国门。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">就这样，男子陷入了永恒的轮回。魔鬼堕入了地狱，在烈火中永日永夜地祈祷着：让他杀死我，让他杀死我……</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「就这样结束了吗？」英二问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「是的。」Aslan躺在沙发上懒懒地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「可是结局到底怎么样了，那个男人和那个魔鬼……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「故事中最重要的从来都不是结局。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「那什么才是重要的？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「启示。」Aslan背手枕在英二的腿上，闭上了眼睛，「一个人的善意也可能是另一个人的炼狱哟，哥哥。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二沉默了。除了相遇那天，Aslan绝口不提自己的过去，其实第一天的谎言英二也看出来了，离家出走或许是真的，但他的家远不在于此。他的样子不像是近乡的人。他把过去视为忌讳，应该是有什么不可愈合的伤痛吧。英二每次给他开门，都觉得像是从解救了在海上遭遇风暴的人，他沉过船，溺过水，濒临地狱之门，却又让海把他浮上水面漂到沙滩，被英二救起。而英二所做的不是别的，只是帮助他重新找回呼吸。这也让他在少年的生活中找到了立足之处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">但这个恶魔的故事又算什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">那晚Aslan在他膝盖上睡着了，像猫一样。英二一边抚顺他的金色头发，一边喃喃自问：「我给你造成困扰了吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">第二天Aslan醒来要走，他每次走时都不说再见，也不说下次何时来。英二临到那时都心中不安，他很可能再也不来了，如果不告而别，也不知道去哪里能找他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你白天都在哪里？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan开门的动作一顿，「闲余时间你可以去公共图书馆，我有时会在那里。」冷淡得像在转述别人的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">那天是凌晨两点，英二揉醒睡眼开门后愣了愣，Aslan倚坐在门边，白短衫，腰间系着外套，牛仔裤，红色帆布鞋，和第一天一样，不同的是，外套下的短衫一片鲜红，牛仔裤里的枪也藏不住了。他抬头看见英二，额头上冒着汗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我可以进去吗？」突然这样问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二忙把他扶进来坐下。他的手好凉。原本在沙发上睡觉的Jade一听见动静，就窜到别处去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你别慌。只是被刀划伤了。」他气息有些弱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「什么叫只是被刀划伤？！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二非常生气。他小心掀开他红染的衣角，腹部被血污覆盖了一半，大部分已经干了，只有靠近左下腹两道伤口的地方还在流，一深一浅，深的有一厘米左右，血就窝在他伤口里，湿润，刺目，英二禁不住替他感到疼，想到他刚才的口气，只觉得一股火气往头顶上冒，两行热泪又想往下流。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「哥哥被吓到了？」Aslan作出一个坏笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「是！谁让我是没见识的日本人呢！」英二听他开玩笑心里更酸了，「你，不要动，我去拿医药箱。」Aslan真就和桌上的花瓶似的安静。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">好在以前做运动员时学过外伤急救，清理污血时，英二才发现他背腹还有些陈年的疤痕，长条的，圆的，形状都不规则。手腕、腰侧还有些乌青，紫的、锈黄的、似乎是这几天新生的。英二问痛吗，Aslan故意表演，挤眉弄眼地说当然痛，包扎的时候又嫌弃他绷带绑得乱，好为人师地教他应该怎么绕。英二一边顶他的话，一边觉得自己确实很多余。如果他想如往常一样自行处理，为什么要来这里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二拿了衣服，Aslan任他帮自己换下，也安静下来。他有一件和他一样的白短衫，当然，纽约城遍地都有。Aslan换上新的白短衫，人也换新了，目光落在旁边的椅腿上，乖巧得不像他本人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">时间因此沉重起来，不知过了多久，可能只是几秒钟，他终于开口。交谈的开始是一个结论：</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「这是我最后一次来了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二几乎是反射性地抛出：「所以你不打算先说说到底是怎么伤的？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你没有马上问，说明你心里有数。」他找着英二的眼睛看，他的停顿在说「无论你想到什么现实情况都比那更糟」，然而他还是等待英二的回应。他会给出什么答案？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我有数。我想无论发生什么，都要相信你。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">这显然已经脱离预想。Aslan向后仰去，朝霞金发和翡翠碧眼都更远了，表示一次轻微的否定。「相信我？可你根本不知道我是谁。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「Aslan·Jade·Callenreese，我知道我相信的人是谁。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan压低声音说：「我不想装好人，英二。你轻易让一个带枪的暴力分子进到你的屋子，就不怕被害吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「别开玩笑了！朋友受伤投奔却拒不开门，你把我看作什么人？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「这么草率只凭直觉判断他人的善恶，会遭殃的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你是说你会害我吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan顿了一下，眼中有：「我会。」他看向面前透明的医药箱，里面还有四卷绷带未拆，纯白、完好地躺在盒中，足够再缠满两只腿脚。「不如说，我已经造成伤害了，比如今晚。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二轻轻摇头，「害我的不是你，是伤你的人。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我杀人。英二。这些伤不过是最轻的刑罚。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">那两个词像巴掌一样扇在英二的脸上，他的话都被这「杀人」堵回嘴里，上句纠缠着下句和舌头一起打结。Aslan借势继续说下去，「你以前没有遇到过心存善意的恶徒。他们投入时甚至能骗到自己，以为只要藏起利刃就可以既往不咎。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二知道他在自比那个故事里的魔鬼。原来他一直把自己的到来当做加害，那么他不仅误会了英二，也误会了自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「这些我都想到过。我甚至猜想过你是什么杀手，在逃通缉犯，或是什么恐怖团伙的人，但是Aslan，我感受得到，你非常痛苦。你会痛苦正是因为你心存善意，你正在遭受煎熬，但旁人或许可以帮助你。我想帮助你。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二伸手握住了他的左肩膀，隔着单薄的衣料，能感觉到他纤细的骨架。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他们对视。Aslan的翡翠似的眼睛散发出逼人的光芒，英二完全迎上去，恨不能让他看透看清自己心中所想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你的善良像刀一样锋利。它也会划伤你自己。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他这话同时伤了两个人，也安慰了两个人，英二只能说：「和你一样。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Jade突然跳到Aslan身上来叫唤了一声，不是敌意，碧眼和碧眼四目相对。Aslan眉头皱得越发紧，他站起身，和Jade和英二都拉开距离，独自走向阳台。那里新长出两盆绿植，窗台上还立着他上次来喝的啤酒罐，如同他离开时那样。英二是故意剩下的。他拎起那个易拉罐，感到手中液体的重量，仰头把残存着的最后一口啤酒饮尽。已经发酸，满口灰尘味，糟糕极了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二看见他的金发在夜里如一盏暗灯，像古代传说一样神秘。而他金发下的身体和夜色连成一片渊海，孤独得深不见底。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">半晌过去，Aslan转身离开阳台，手里的易拉罐已经被攥得变形。英二想要去扶他，但他显然是要把整个客厅经过，径直朝门走去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「Aslan！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二在后面叫住他。「你随时可以回来。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">门被关上了，不大不小的声响。房间里骤然十倍地寂静下来，面前只有一扇四四方方的门，英二盯着那个门把手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">神明大人啊，请保佑他。英二默念着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">请保佑他。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aslan / Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan消失一个月了。英二每天上摄影课，周末去公共图书馆待着，或在那附近拍摄，回到家里心不在焉地翻英语报纸，没事就往阳台边坐上一个晚上。他最害怕的还不是见不到Aslan，而是某天在报纸或街边的电视屏幕上突然看见他的死讯。不是没可能发生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他也担心贸然地四处打听会为对方和自己都招致麻烦。所以期待偶遇，想尽各种办法偶遇，即便隔着纽约最宽阔的马路，就那么远远看上一眼也行，只要知道他平安就行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">有一天他去超市，听到一个主妇说，昨晚收衣服的时候看到有个金色头发站在大楼底下向上看。英二忙问他的长相，可惜主妇没有看清。这下实在无法抑制心头的痒了，英二看着相机里的Aslan，打算挑一张「最好的」把它印出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">周六，他来到那个中餐馆，找到那个穿唐装的老板，不太抱希望地问：这附近是否有一个金发碧眼的少年。老板看了一眼英二肩头背着的相机，笑嘻嘻地回答：「你这样的人去找他，会被吃掉喔，因为他是我们这里有名的恶魔。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二完全惊喜：「你知道他在哪里！可不可以告诉我？我有东西想要亲手交给他。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">按照老板的指示，英二进入满是老房屋的街区，两边墙体都被画满了涂鸦，醒目的猩红大太阳，向四周张狂地伸展出光焰，他知道自己来对了。往地下楼梯走，重金属音乐一个台阶一个台阶地响起来，英二觉得自己的心跳正逐渐被人夺走控制权。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">地下酒吧里充斥着一种混浊而野性的空气，英二一进去就被周围一圈青年用眼神钉住了，像一只羊掉进了狼群中。他小心地向前迈着步子，被一个高大的黑人挡住去路。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你，做什么来的？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「不好意思，我找个人，他叫……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「英二。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">熟悉的声音。如同对上了密码。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">黑人往旁边退了一步，Aslan变魔术一般出现了，金发，碧眼。看样子手上的乌青已经消退了，身上也没有血迹，四肢完好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">众人看见是Aslan的人，都放松了下来，但又放射出好奇的眼神，看他们一前一后穿过台球桌和飞镖区，走到吧台边坐下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan手插在口袋里，眼睛看着其他地方，不轻不重不温不火地问：「来这里做什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">这一问忽然把英二问空了。好像没有什么非来不可的理由，一张照片而已，他一个在刀枪下生活的人，会在乎一个初出茅庐的新手摄影师不成熟的作品吗？说到底，这一行不过是为了满足自己想要见到他的愿望而已，他看起来也完好无损的样子，没有伤口需要包扎。英二腼腆着，伸口袋的动作都有些滞涩，但无论是赌注是借口都得把照片拿出来了：「这个，印出来了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan瞥了一眼，「这种照片，你自己留着就好。」说着，刚才那个黑人大高个走过来跟Aslan说了句什么，他便起身要走。「你随便喝点什么，我一会儿回来。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二一颗心沉到脚底了，坐在吧台椅上，把相机开了又关，关了又开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">一个粉色头发的小子窜到他旁边的座位上，「你就是老大经常去见的那个摄影师吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「他跟你说过我？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「老大不会跟我们说这些的。不过我上次不巧听到肖达说，老大认识了一个摄影师，没想到是个日本人啊。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「肖达是谁？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「一个中国人啦，老大的好兄弟。你能找上这里也是他告诉你的吧？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二恍然大悟之余，有些不可置信。那个看起来很油滑的中国餐馆老板？和冷淡的Aslan是好兄弟？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你们为什么叫他老大？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">粉毛小子兴奋起来，向英二表达对Aslan的无限钦佩，说他年仅十七岁就当上了头领，他的手下囊括黑人波多黎各人墨西哥人东南亚人等，他的枪法神到可以在二十多米外百发百中，身手好到没有人能找出他的破绽。英二像在听另外一个人的事。可一旦清楚意识到这也是Aslan，就不禁忧虑起来，年纪轻轻却拥有一身为人称赞敬畏的天才和能力，他付出的代价会有多沉重？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「其实Ash一开始不喜欢被叫作老大啦，但是我们都这样叫，他后来也慢慢接受了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二觉得不太对劲，后半句都没怎么注意听了，「等一下，你说的Ash，是什么人？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">粉毛小子双眼发懵，「你找的人不就……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">当！</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">酒吧门口忽然出现一群手握棍棒的的男人，进来就开始打。瞬间人群骚乱起来，桌椅叮呤咣啷倒了一片。他们一齐往Aslan的位置攻去，英二刚听到那边一声大骂，就被粉毛小子拉到吧台内侧蹲下。有敌人发现了他们，拿着短刀咔咔地逼近，粉毛小子也抽出身上的刀与之周旋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二坐在地上，一时间大脑空白，他没见过这种阵仗，而自己身上只挂着个相机。他凭本能地四处寻找武器，一眼看到吧台上的空玻璃瓶，正要起身去抓——</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「英二！别抬头！」Aslan大喊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">砰！砰！</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">是枪声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">身后柜子上的酒瓶被击中了，玻璃片掉在身上，威士忌流了下来。刚才如果站起来来了，估计已经被爆头。英二不禁颤栗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan想往吧台去，但有人缠上来阻拦他，难以甩脱。加上刚才那一吼，对方似乎也发觉他的意图，有三五人先于他攻到吧台，其中一个粗壮的黄发白人一把拎起英二的衣领。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「住手！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">枪抵住了英二的太阳穴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Aslan顿时定在原地，不敢再上前一步，脸上被抽去了所有表情。白人见此情形，绽放出一个狞笑，枪口又在英二太阳穴上摩擦了两下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「原来山猫也会听从于人吗，Ash Lynx？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二醒来时发现自己手脚被捆绑在椅子上，嘴巴也被胶带封住了。刚才被人蒙头带入一个房间中后就没了意识，Aslan也被他们抓去了，但不知道是不是也在此地。房门紧闭，屋里一片黑暗，只有走廊从门缝透进来一条光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">没过多久，有人开了门，穿着西装，鼻子上架墨镜。他笑了一声，那里面有很顽固的恶感：「该干活了，大摄影师。」英二从椅子上解下来，被他牵住后面的绳头，推着向前进。走廊中灯光耀眼，两边门也很精致，这应当是什么富人的别墅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他们走到一扇双排门前停下了，西装男人敲了敲门，房门被打开了。眼前的景象却过于刺目，已经超过经验所能解释的范畴，英二全身的血液瞬间凝固了一般。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">床上一个光膀男人压着另一个男人。上面的那个约有四五十了，腰间叠着三层肉，脖子短得几乎没有，肥胖的躯体直接连着宽圆的脑袋，左右摇摆着蹭来蹭去，好像一只猪正在探头探脑地闻嗅堆在他嘴边的食物。而他的食物，那个身下的人，牛仔裤，白短衫，金发，碧眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二浑身一颤，心脏一下子抖落到地上，啪地一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">那个脑满肠肥的男人转过脸来，隔得很远的鼻子眼睛，沉甸甸的胸乳，白花花的大肚。英二胃里忍不住泛上一阵恶心，像吃了太多油。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash也看了过来。没见过Ash这样的表情，像被按下暂停键。英二觉得有什么东西在这次对视中完全碎掉了。他下意识要叫Aslan，刚发了一个A，声音被嘴上的胶带拦在口腔里，根本听不清。用力动弹想拽脱绳子，又被后面的西装男人牢牢拉住。Ash半张着嘴巴，终于没有说话，又把嘴巴闭得死紧，好像下了什么决心。他的两只手被绑在床角，脖子和脚踝上的绳圈则连着床沿的圆柱，衣服被揉得乱七八糟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">白猪看看英二，又看他的食物：「这就是你找的摄影师？呵呵，看上去很笨拙呀，我看还不如我会拍，毕竟我是你的忠实粉丝啊！」他哈哈笑了几声，「你十岁拍的那个在会议室的电影，真是绝妙上品，我珍藏至今呢。今天我们来试试么。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「下三滥。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">男人脸上闪过不快，拔了一下床沿的绳子，看见Ash的脖子被拽起来，他恢复了屠宰者的恶笑：「我下三滥，你还不是落到我手里？你尽管骂吧Ash，我以前真是不知道你骂人的声音也这么好听呢，美丽又下流的东西！」他转头对西装男人说：「开始。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二的脖子被挂上相机，但绳子没有被解开，手指、手肘、手腕依然被紧紧勒住。相机挂在他的胸前，是录像状态，镜头对着床，画面里，一片泛白的灯光中上演着人间最污浊的戏码。他不是过来拍摄的，他是固定相机的人架子，是凝视的活镜头，是用来羞辱Ash的工具。此刻他卯着劲儿地要Ash从那罪恶之床中解救出来，但双脚无法向前或向后走动哪怕一步。他感到一支枪抵在背后。西装男人带威逼地命令他：「安分一点。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他闭上眼睛，沉下头颅。但关闭了视觉，听觉却分外敏锐起来。一条舌头，流着口水，吸食着。腿脚相碰的声音，低沉的笑声。男人在享受他身下之人的挣扎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二觉得自己要疯了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你的小情人不敢看你了呢，哈哈哈哈……」男人大笑，声音越来越近，「我可是都看过了，你相机里不是有很多Ash的照片吗，现在怎么不拍了，小日本？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他忽然停了动作，下了床，袒胸露乳走到英二面前，鼻子凑近来，深深吸了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「仔细看看，你长得也不赖嘛。身上还挺香的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二看见那只肥大的手穿进了自己的上衣，左腰被猛得抓住。然后那种摸法，他整个后脊都僵了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「马文！」床上的Ash吼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">男人转过头看着他笑了：「怎么了？那个电影是三个人的没错吧。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash朝英二脸上看去，漫长的几秒钟后，他凄笑起来，声音意外地晴朗：「我在这里，你却去摸别人，真是无礼啊。而且，那家伙的身体，没有人比我更了解了，他哪个角度最好看，你知道么？」他依恃美貌下达命令：「相机，给我。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash的手被解开了，脖子上仍然套着绳圈，叫马文的男人牵着他，像牵着一条狗。英二脖子上的相机被摘下，人被踢到了床上去，躺在Ash的双腿上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二感到背后这具身体在细细地颤抖，自己的脸上落满了Ash的阴影。Ash低着头，金发下面的面庞混黑不清，英二去找他的眼睛——那是惊悚还是愤怒？连瞳孔都在发抖。这个房间里曾经发生和将要发生的事情都实在超过任何一种界限了。英二以前想象不到，在阳光下面，在学校、商厦、超市之外，还有这样一些阴暗的角落，窗帘一拉，什么事都能发生。而Ash就生长在其中。自由女神，自由岛，自由的纽约，快乐是自由的，罪恶也是自由的。痛苦的人依然痛苦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二看见Ash张口，从他的嘴里落下一句很短却很沉的：「对不起。」下一秒，Ash挥手劈了过来，眼前一黑，什么也看不见了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">……</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二醒来时还在床上，衣服完好，绳子不知什么时候都解开了，周围非常安静。他起身时踢到什么东西，是那个叫马文的人，倒在地板上，睁着眼，毯子盖在他一丝不挂的身体上，肚子那一块一片血红，露出来的两只手也已被子弹穿透打烂。远处还有西装男人的尸体，眉心正中一枪。床上是相机，画面一片黑暗，英二把它拿在手上，不敢去想里面到底记录了什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">突然房门被打开。英二一瞬间警觉，却发现是Ash。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你……快跟我走，肖达的车在外面。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash的脸上凶相毕露，英二是第一次看到，金发碧眼的豺狼，眉毛耸立，眼白布满红血丝，手里紧紧握着枪，而他的躯干则全是痕迹，被撕破的白短衫，掉了纽扣的牛仔裤，脖子和手上的勒痕，胸前拳头、牙齿和胡渣的形状，以及一身的血和精液的腥咸味道。那一瞬间，英二无比渴望逃离此地，他害怕自己再待下去，会忍不住让那个死在自己脚边的男人再死上一百次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash显然感受到了他的目光，下意识把身体侧过去。英二的心像被针扎穿了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「Aslan！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他走到他面前，把自己的外套脱下，轻轻盖在Ash肩头，掌心贴上他的后背，试图作一种支撑，因为他看起来太容易太容易倒下了。Ash做了两次深呼吸，把情绪压到底下后，带着英二逃离。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">别墅大堂有一个音乐厅那么大，但除了他们脚步声和急促的呼吸，听不到任何声响，人都已经死了，尸体倒在走廊上、门墙上、阶梯上，一滩血又一滩血，看得人心惊肉跳。这些都是Ash干的吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他们上了卡车，匆匆逃离别墅。车上还有粉毛小子一干人，见到Ash回来都松了一口气，说马文此番行动背后有帝诺的旨意等等……英二听不懂他们在讲谁，只是佩服他们能够松出那一口气。对于他们来说，受伤了可以再养伤，结下的仇怨还能再去报复，能活着回来就算是好。但是英二绝望地觉察到，尽管他愿意给出全部的好，但在Ash身上，在自己身上，在他们两个之间，有些地方已经毁掉了，而那是无法复原的。一切的祸首远远不止马文那群人，Ash是如何离家出走的，如何来到纽约的，如何在险恶的环境中斗争至今的，英二作为一个相识不过数月的人，能替他追问到哪里修补到哪里呢。他怎么可能松得下这口气，这口气堵在他每根气管分支里，要越闷越坏了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">不止的人声中，从小窗另一边传来司机的声音：「英二是吧，真对不起，让你遭受这样的危险。」紫色莫西干发型，只露出一个后脑勺，这就是肖达？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二心里乱成一团，不知道说些什么，选择了最安全的道谢，谢谢赶来相救。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他们七拐八绕到达了一处地下室，原以为是车库那样地方，没想到竟是可以住人的居室。他们去客厅谈事，Ash和他对视了一眼，什么话也没说，英二便懂了，见对方身上穿着自己的外套，总是可以放心一点，终于拼挤出一个微笑：「你去吧。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他被留在一间卧室里休息，房间里摆设很少，没有私人意味很强的物品。一张床，一个衣柜，一副桌椅，一台电脑，一个书架。书也没有几本，一本书封面画着化学分子式，一本讲美国经济的，词汇都过于专业，难以读懂，只有另一本名为《The Snows Of Kilimanjaro》的海明威小说稍显亲切一些。这就是他平常居住的房间吗？比十九楼公寓还要疏简。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二在椅子上坐下，把相机里的记忆卡取出来，卯着劲儿把它翻来覆去来回掰弯，终于弄断了。两小片塑料在他拳中被攥得变形。这下脏的美的证据都不复存在了，可销毁的一切回忆却报复性地涌上脑海，刚才满地的尸体以及马文的肉体横陈在他的全部想法上面，英二忽然感到胸腔里闷着的那口恶气猛地滚了上来，扶住旁边的墙想要呕吐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他忙赶去卫生间，撑着盥洗台，却什么也呕不出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">回来时看见Ash已经回到房间里，背对着自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「Aslan，我看有热水，你可以去洗个澡。」英二说完觉得这话放在今天很怪异，太日常了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash没有回应，一个人坐在地上，屈起一只腿，和那张照片里有点像，同样一动不动。此刻他虚弱极了，一点不像他们口中无懈可击的高手，也不像那个来去自由的金发少年。他似乎在回想什么事，苍白的脸上一抽一抽地痉挛着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二一步一步走到他面前，阴影里埋着Ash的身体。他缓缓倾下身体，像拥抱一只裂纹满布的花瓶那样小心地，抱住这个衣衫不整的少年。Ash的泪水终于圆睁的眼中流了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二不知向谁祷告：</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">如果能把他从他的命运中赎回来，如果能的话，神啊，我愿意作为代替。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">晚上他们又搬来一张床，让英二在和Ash同一间房里睡觉，似乎是为了保护他，不在近处Ash无法放心。两张单人床，像酒店里那样并排摆放着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash哭过一次之后又恢复了冷淡的模样，不再开玩笑，只是和他说话时语气异常温柔，每一句话都像在道歉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你必须尽快回日本。」第二天早上Ash说，「公寓不能再回了，里面的东西我会让人帮你拿出来。查理那边已经知道情况了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「查理先生？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你见过他吧？我在警局看到过你的神在餅。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二恍然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「他会保护你的安全，直到你坐上飞机的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二不知道如何开口，抱着最后一点希望从牙缝里挤出一句：「非这样不可吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「如果你还要命的话。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「那你呢？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「过两天我要离开纽约。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「去哪儿？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你不知道为好。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">像是登门拜访却被人关了门，虽然知道这是出于保护的用心，英二还是没有办法轻松地离开。「我知道我在你的战场上是个累赘……但是，但是……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他说不下去了。他想去恨点什么，自己太无用了，说到底，如果昨天没有去找他，也不会被当成人质，让Ash落到他们手里……如果自己的存在不仅不能使他的痛苦减轻一些，反而增加了他的负担的话，他没有脸面留下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「没有那种事。只要你没事就好……」Ash语气柔和下来，「如果你出什么事，我真的不知道会做出什么来……只有你，你不可以留在我身边。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他不再掩饰了，这时候除了真心没有什么能回答他。英二终于明白了他的想法，但也为此感到绝望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我会回日本的，」他目光凄楚，「如果那是你的愿望的话。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">后来他接到日本的电话，伊部先生已经替他向摄影老师告辞了，伊部得知英二卷入暴力团的是非，言语中有无穷的担心。英二拜托他不要告诉家人，说有查理先生在现在可以放心。听到电话那头的「但是」，他顿了顿又说：「我过几天就飞回去了。」决定竟就这样做好了。挂了电话，他忽然觉得浑身无力，跪倒在墙边，弓着身子小声啜泣起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">夜晚有时候会被身边的动静弄醒，另一张床上的人几乎每晚做噩梦。第一次英二也起身抚慰他，后来只是装作熟睡，他不想看到Ash充满歉意的神情。只是不起身的话，听到那边窸窸窣窣辗转反侧，或急或缓的呼吸声，心中的痛苦更甚就是了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">临走的前一天，粉毛小子他们把公寓里的行李搬过来了，英二不愿意麻烦他们，只请求了贵重物品和几件衣物。但是问到Jade的情况时，他们说：「没有你说那只猫啊。我找了好几遍啦。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「怎么会呢？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">另一个青年说：「我进去的时候阳台的门好像开着，它该不会跳下去了吧……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556"> 「不可能！我出门都会关上的。」英二的声音突然大了起来，想以此压制那个猜测。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556"> 青年见他如此，便心虚地说：「可能躲在某个角落里，我们没发现。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556"> 英二没有被安慰到。 晚上他把自己关在房间里整理东西。其实没有多少行李，他还是一直整理到Ash回来，为了给出那张罪魁祸首的照片，也是此番来纽约留下的唯一一幅作品。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556"> 但Ash却说： 「放在你那里吧，我这里不收藏东西，容易丢。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">当晚Ash又做了噩梦，那次是他梦见自己变成小时候的样子，但哥哥却中毒了，被人枪杀，他走近那具尸体，却发现是黑头发的人睁着黑眼睛。英二！他惊醒过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「Aslan？」背后传来英二清晰、轻柔的询问，「是噩梦？没关系，我在这里。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash从他的呼吸和声音中找回神智来，发现他在后面抱着自己，像被子一样，整夜地盖在身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「你一直没睡吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「睡不着。」仿佛能看到他脸上的苦笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">沉默了一会儿。Ash开口问：「Jade不在公寓里？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二心里咯噔了一下，「可能真的跳下去了……我现在记不清那天走的时候有没有关门……其实即便不跳下去，没有人照顾它，也是饿死。猫真是弱小的动物啊……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「我离开前再去公寓看看，找到了就带回来放在酒吧养。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二想起那个酒吧和那里不同肤色的青年，笑着叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">房间又安静得像夜晚的海滩一样，只有呼吸声不断重复地涨上来，落下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「等这一切结束，你来日本找我？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">几秒钟的沉默。然后，Ash说：「那你会带我去神社求良缘吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二的脸上绽放出一个微笑：「好啊！参拜完缘结神，再去买个御守。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">「听起来不错……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash鲜少地感觉到一丝困意，一定是今夜的被子特别温暖的缘故。肩膀一直感受着英二均匀的呼吸气，Ash第一次发觉，原来人的鼻息竟是如此柔情。但是那节奏好像渐渐陡峭起来了，身上的被子也变得更紧，然后……脖子那边的头发忽然凉凉的，被水弄湿了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">英二依然像抱着一个裂纹满布的花瓶那样小心，但这一次他知道，即便他自己碎了，他怀中的花瓶也不会碎。他的嘴唇贴着那金发。这一刻，他是在夜晚保护黎明的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-font-kaiti">第二天醒来时，房间里只剩下英二一个人了。他一整天都感觉有一股吐不出来的空气，鲠在喉咙那里，害得他胸闷气短的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-font-kaiti">查理先生如约送他到了肯尼迪国际机场。分别的时候，查理向英二送上一封信，说是Ash前几天委托的，嘱咐他要在临起飞前交到英二手里。信的封面写着「For Eiji」。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-font-kaiti">英二与查理告别，背着不重的背包，走了很长的路，才抵达13号登机口。他拿出登机牌，通过检票，穿过隧道，踏入机舱，找到座位，坐下来，深吸了一口气，才终于把信拆开。</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">英二，请回到日本吧。回到那个没有暴力和战争的世界中去，回到曾给过你快乐和平安的生活中去，并且留在能使你幸福的地方，再也不要回来。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">远离我。不要再和我产生现实关系，我不希望把灾难带给你。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">你的故乡被神灵眷顾，能生出你这样纯真善良的人也不奇怪。但我是从小拿着枪才长大至今的。我在这里待得太久了，我杀了很多人，如果跟你回去，和平和美好对我才是不正常的，是更为残忍的凌迟。所以请允许我留在这里。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">他们把我叫做恶魔，除了因为犯下许多罪行之外，还因为我过去一直以反抗命运为生。也许我到死都无法摆脱那些阴影，但你不要担心，现在我有你的拥抱作为解药一同回忆了。我想这也是命运的一部分。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">你已经给了我世间最宝贵的礼物，你不求回报的关心，你纯净的泪水，你盲目的爱。我在其中感到了无上的幸福和自由。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">直到我死，我都会为你祈祷。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-left">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">我的灵魂永远记得你。</span>
  </p>
  <p class="ql-align-right">
    <span class="ql-author-30188556 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">Ash Lynx</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Lynx，英二听那个粉毛小子说过，是他的外号，「象征着自由的山猫。不管在哪里，在什么时候，山猫只听从自己，没有任何东西能够将他驯服。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">哪怕是爱。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Him / Hym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">奥村英二终于选择成为了摄影师。这一年以来，他没有去剪过头发，现在已经有齐肩长度了，平日里他就束到后面扎一个小辫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他经常作为助手跟随伊部先生到日本各地采风访问。神无月再临时，他们正好在奈良拍摄，当英二正为红叶的美丽炫目之时，邮箱中忽然出现一条来自「Police Charlie」的信件。内容有：</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">Ash Lynx在一次决斗死了。死亡地点是一座毛坯楼房的高层，当时大楼的低层起了大火，好几处被轰炸坍塌，他是被掉下来的房梁砸中头部而死的。据说他临死前是笑着的。其实子弹没有打中要害，他本可以在建筑坍塌前离开的，但他始终没从楼里走出来，到底与养父同归于尽了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他的养父，帝诺·格鲁兹，也就是科西嘉黑手党首领，死于在建筑低层火海。事后，议会议员参与拐卖猥亵儿童和科西嘉研制犯罪毒品的资料证据被曝光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">奥村英二发现自己在这起社会事件中发挥的最大作用，是退场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他觉到他心里无数次抢救回来竭尽全力呵护了很久的那些渺茫的东西，在看到第一句消息的时候，就彻底熄灭了。从第二句开始，都是灰烬。读完信件之后，他的人生只剩下灰烬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他拆下桌子上那个随他行走了一年的相框，把里面的照片拿起来端详。黄昏如醉，金红色的夕阳抚摸着他的手和他手里的照片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">照片里，金发少年侧身坐在阳台上，低着头，闭着眼睛，一条腿屈起，一条腿就那么垂下来。他的右侧是十九楼的坠亡危险，左侧是举着镜头微笑的英二，他坐在这条边界上，美丽安详得如同一座沉睡的神像。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">背景的黎明瑰丽如火，火中的金发少年终于从暴力和战争中退场，回到他期待已久的灰烬中去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">降临在面前的是一个不再有Ash的世界。留在日本，或回到纽约，这两个选择根本失去了差别。在这世界任何一个地方，在往后的任何一个时刻，一切等待和寻找都已失效。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">直到他死，他不可能再见到他了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-30188556">他深深吸了一口气，听见时间在自己的呼吸声中一小点一小点流逝。夕阳已经被地平线收走。这个黑发乌眼的少年忽然发现，Ash Lynx的退场在这世间所占据的最大位置，是他奥村英二的余下全部生命。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这篇文的主要功能之一是让自己从Ash的死里摆脱出来，虽然用的是以毒攻毒的办法。在文末我想讨论一下为什么原作中ash必须死，并对这篇创作做点补充说明：</p><p>香蕉鱼的刀杀伤力特别大，我想除了Ash英年早逝和留下英二独自一人之外，还有一个关键原因在于：他虽然死了，但死对他而言却是必然的，也是最好的结局。所以即便是同人创作，在承认原作故事背景的情况下，我也无法去更改这个死亡的结果。<br/>很多人为了躲过这把刀留着EP24的最后5min不看，短短五分钟，他的死如此突然，如此轻巧，一个火拼黑手党集团首领的高手竟然被街头小子一刀干掉？怎么说都太意外了。<br/>作者特别指出那一刀没有伤及要害，于是大家都说让他别去图书馆了赶紧去医院抢救，但我想没有伤及要害的不是为了留下他可能没死的悬念，而是为了说明——死完全是他自己的选择。白 曾经对月龙说，Ash是主动选择因爱而毁灭的人，所以结局在他想要奔赴他的爱（英二）时他被中途刺醒了。</p><p>我二刷的时候还找了很多理由佐证Ash结局的必死：</p><p>1.吉田老师官方的回答可以看看，包括原型River Phoenix的去世，以及故意选择一种“毫无价值的死”的方式。</p><p>2.再有BananaFish的名字来源，塞林格的小说《逮香蕉鱼的好日子》中，主角西蒙是遭受战争创伤，却在战后一次海边的度假中自杀死掉的。而我的理解是，西蒙在战争时为了和平和无战的日子杀戮、斗争，但是战争会把人的灵魂重新塑形，那种过程是极其残忍的，而当真正的平静到来的时候，他所遭受的大大小小的创伤是注定无法得到足够的抚慰的（即便有爱，那也是非常有限的），所以他只能选择死。<br/>3.与之香蕉鱼类似的一点，还有官方同人志第11篇《关于亚修那个令人悲伤的心理创伤的验证》（感谢研究所翻译），里面提到童年遭受的性暴力导致的心理创伤已经被刻在他的杏仁体里，变成他相伴一生的身体记忆了，所以在被福克斯暴力后，凯恩只是轻轻碰一下他，他就很用力地打开他的手。平时他在人前会压抑自己的感情和回忆，但与英二在一起的时候，那种平静和幸福的感觉又会让他的神经放松，悲惨的回忆又会在脑海中闪回（所以Ash和英二在一起经常做噩梦）。而如果他去日本生活的话，和英二的长时间陪伴一定会让这种闪回重复，不断折磨Ash的。<br/>因此，想要Ash在经历过那么些惨绝人寰的灾难之后，还要求他能一心幸福，在日本和英二过上所谓美好生活的这种想法，在我看来已经天真到残忍的地步了。我觉得作为共情者不能不尊重他所受过的那些苦难。</p><p>4.Ash的名字，很容易想到圣经的“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.”这也是我同人文标题的灵感来源。他本是尘土，最终也将归于尘土，死是他的命运。（译成“灰烬”也可以，生命完全燃烧之后回到唯一和注定的终点。）<br/>除了“从灰烬到灰烬”的解释之外，标题的也可以解作“从Ash到Ash”。他来到这个世界上，既被残害过，也被人爱过，但到了生命的尽头，Ash依然是Ash，他的结局回归于死，也是回归于他自己的。<br/>其实再把他的名字（Ash）与结局（to ash），和他的天赋异禀对比来看的话，不免要叹息了。<br/>同人志中还有这么一句话：“神给了他非同寻常的智力和美貌。但是，希望大家在羡慕他或者崇拜他之前，能稍微思考一下，作为代价，神从他那里夺走了多少。”<br/>Ash无疑是天赋之人，美貌、武力、智力都难逢敌手，但相应地，天赋背后的诅咒也是一般人难以承受的。因为他的美貌，他在童年遭受了性侵；因为他的武力，他被人嫉妒攻击卷入黑帮斗争难以退出；因为他的智力，他被帝诺利用给集团献力（EP19）。其中那一项是他愿意的？<br/>而且他也因为缺少足够的同级别的比较样本，更加难以弄清自己作为一个人的有限在何处，也会因此遭受到一般人难以理解的痛苦。比如他在EP09为杀死受难的挚友而背负巨大的痛苦，他本不应该是被追责的主要目标，但他仍然有些过分地归咎于自己，包括他一直自责杀了很多人，其中会不会有这样的想法：如果这是一个强者的世界，那是不是因为我不够强，所以才会让挚友不得不死在我手中？<br/>当时肖达在神志不清的时候，动画有一个镜头给门上的圣母。我觉得它同时审视了肖达和Ash两个人，肖达方面意义不必说，在Ash方面，我觉得是表明了人的有限，再天赋异禀也有你抵达不到的领域，也有你无法挽回的痛苦。<br/>总结一下，一个众人眼中拥有绝佳美貌和能力的人，在人类斗争中一流的出众的人，于一种更高的神的层面也只是命比尘埃而已。<br/>「Ash」这个名字就是他一生需要背负的命运。就我个人理解，这也是个很美丽很恰当的名字，至少他引发我去思考「天赋意味着幸运吗」或者自省「人的渺小与有限」了。</p><p>上面说到天赋给他带来了许多灾难，不如这样认为，如果他今生没有遇到英二，没有理解、接受、实践爱的话，即便他长命百岁，他的灵魂也是死无葬身之地的。（如同白对月龙的那番话里所说的那种“行尸走肉”）<br/>“My soul is always with you.”英二的灵魂伴随他之前，先是把他的灵魂找回并还给了他自己（尽管上面都是创伤）。<br/>而Ash的灵魂是什么样的呢？我想到故事开头就出现的关于Lynx的解释：“自由自在，没有人能够征服。”他是在一切不自由的现实中争取自由的。所以在受伤之后，在意识到在可生可死的时候，自由的山猫选择了死亡。<br/>原作中Ash去图书馆让血流干凉透自然死亡，而我想放大这种自由，让他留在火拼的现场，不逃。<br/>但之所以在开头说这篇同人是对于原作的“误解”，因为与原作中Ash“因爱而毁灭”相对，我想把这个故事换一种演绎法，在这另一种可能中，Ash是“出于自由的灵魂，主动选择毁灭”，而英二的角度，“爱则至多只能是毁灭的观测点”，他只能观看爱人的毁灭。（原作的“灵魂陪伴”其实也说明，爱者无法插手改变他所爱之人注定的命运。）<br/>最后Ash死去只留英二一个人在世界上，也是我看番外光之庭的一个大痛点……Ash死了，但没有人能忘记他的存在，他是以缺席的形式在场的。如同燃烧之后的灰烬，被风扬在空气中，英二所做的，就是在这种“处处是你但处处不见你”的空气中日复一日地呼吸。他在光之庭说自己不可能忘记他，但也不是就无法幸福。因为他呼吸着空气中的灰（Ash），其中有他的痛苦，也有他的幸福，英二对这些是没有挑拣，一并接受的。<br/>“我的灵魂永远记得你”，也是想让他们的结局落在这样一个“我们永不相忘”的终点上。</p><p>好了。借这篇字数远超预期的同人文的完成，我终于可以暂时从香蕉鱼的后劲中解脱出来了。<br/>想要阐述的就是这么多，也许所写的故事无法将我的想法表达完全，笔力不足的地方还请您见谅。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>